universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer Empire
The Warhammer Empire is the most powerful civilization in the NewVerse. This empire is a compilation of all the works of the Warhammer franchise ranging from Fantasy Battles and 40,000. In other words, this empire can use magic, medieval combat, space combat, mech combat, psychic powers and many other things. Through the leadership of the so-called immortal, "Warhammer God", the united factions are extremely deadly in almost any battlefield. When people see their dreadnoughts, they run for their lives. Even worse, the Warhammer God refuse to allow any other faction or other civilization to use any of the factions, units and/or ships from any Warhammer series. The only known empire that has taken on the Warhammer Empire and emerged victorious against it is the EVE Alliance. History Like many who despised the overbearing United Nations Dominion, the fans of the Warhammer ''series had enough of the tyranny and control that they laid. The fans of the ''Warhammer series put up a good fight against the UND with everything they got. The battles were fierce and piles of bodies were scattered across the stars in a bloody campaign. Despite the Warhammer fans having superior firepower from heavy weapons and magic and the numbers; the UND used surprise attacks and cunning to scatter any Warhammer forces, broken their communications, and taken down commanders before fighting the main forces. The war between the Warhammer fans and the United Nations Dominion lasted for years until the fans disappear after losing almost everything. For almost three years after the Warhammer/UND War, they laid silent and distant themselves from the rest of the Milky Way onboard their gigantic fleet of craftworlds through the warp on the edges of the galaxy. Yet they reappeared when one man recieved an e-mail about creating Stellar Missiles and locating a wormhole on the edge of the old Sol System. This man, who's name is lost to history, decided to kill off his fellow patrons in order to seize power and became the Warhammer God. His fleet of craftworlds later shove off into the wormhole and created the Warhammer Galaxy. The Warhammer God recreated worlds based-off all the Warhammer series that there is along with creating his capital, Holy Terra. From there, he created the Golden Throne where he controls everything in his galaxy. This control includes the daily life and destiny of all of its citizens, Chaos Daemons, the animals, everything. Just like an arrogant god that he is. The Warhammer God enjoy his battles and skirmishes among the factions in his galaxy in order to sharpen his mind for warfare against other factions. The Warhammer God was gonna send in his fleets and troops across different galaxies. However, around 2039, a faction lead by John Marshall decided to put a stop to all the chaos and destruction in the NewVerse by creating laws and regulations for more organized warfare. This faction became known as the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, a peacekeeping militia that tries to bring order through the chaos of warfare by ensuring no civilian casualties or destruction of key locations. The Warhammer God was pissed at such a thing and wants to destroy it. But the W.A.R. Assembly had a huge number of supporters and all that combined might might even destroy the Warhammer Galaxy for good. On 2040, the Warhammer God gave a chapter of Space Marines to the W.A.R. Assembly in order to help them. This was the Warfare Chapter, a chapter dedicated to the laws and principles of the W.A.R. Assembly. However, in truth, they are loyal to the Warhammer God. The main reason why is because the Warhammer God will attempt to betray the W.A.R. Assembly when the time is right. That time came around 2121 when the main headquarters of the W.A.R. Assembly by sabotage to the reactor. It overloaded and killed all that were onboard. Then the Warfare Chapter mopped up what was left. The Warhammer God was pleased as he gets to declare war and wipe-out all the other factions and empires from the NewVerse to establish his dominance. On December 6th of the same year, the Warhammer Empire declared war on the Star Wars Federation to reap all the resources, kill all non-Warhammer aliens and droids, and have inquisitors kill all force users. However, the EVE Alliance intervene and stopped the assault by using not only their own ship and troops, but also mercenaries from different galaxies. The EVE Alliance managed to stop the Warhammer Empire in their tracks and send them home. The Warhammer God was displeased that he executed all the commanders that ran with their tails between their legs by beheading them...or worse yet, to be tormented by Chaos Daemons. The Warhammer Empire is still launching campaigns around the NewVerse in 2142 with four galaxies fully destroyed by excessive industry or by ceaseless warfare or is still occupied by the imperium. Yet the Warhammer God not only want to dominate the NewVerse, but to face off against the EVE Alliance in order to fully establish his dominance. Once that is done, he will journey back into the OldVerse and wipe-out the UND for good in revenge. Economy The Warhammer Empire doesn't have much of an economy per say. The whole galaxy is more focus on collectivism over capital system, kinda like communism, but the majority of the resources are more focus on killing people and to maintain the populace. Plus everything is controlled by the Warhammer God so there's that. There are some planets, like the ones that are from the Middle Ages, use a coin-based system such as gold, silver and copper/bronze. Although they do go by the name of crowns and the like depending on the society of the medieval planets. So there is a bit of a barter system of a sort among these worlds. All the other worlds have to pay in the form of resources and manpower. Many of the resources are dedicated to colonization, industry, food supply, travel, and ultimately, warfare. Manpower is the most valuable resource in the Warhammer Empire. The point is to ensure that everyone has a job and isn't lazy. Those without one will end up being a servitor or given over to the Chaos Daemons. For one to become a noble, there have to be a few things that people have to go through. Some include having a certain bloodline they came from, able to pilot a knight robot, and able to supply the resources the empire demands. Others include being able to scrounge up as much resources that they can and later given a noble title. As for the Orks, they use their own teeth, or Ork Teef as they call it. Orks collect teeth from their fallen in order to pay for any equipment, implants and other such goods. The more pointy, shiny, and good the tooth looks, the more valuable it is and the better goods the Ork can get. Other forms of teeth from humans and the like are considered puny and worthless. Ork Teef are strong and tough. As for the Forces of Chaos, they use souls. Souls are used to feed Daemons and to bargain with with other Daemons of the Warp. Although some are later brought back to the material word to do the bidding of their lords. Dark Eldar and Dark Elves do harvest souls for their own purposes. The Warhammer Empire has absolutely no trade outside of its own empire because they see others as inferior. However, that doesn't stop them from gathering all the resources outside of the Warhammer franchises to be used to make weapons, ships, or whatever the Warhammer God desires. Military The Warhammer Empire has one of the most strongest military force in the NewVerse and at the number one spot. Despite not being very advance in certain points, they do make up for them with superior firepower and a high number of troops being sent. Orks and Orcs are sometimes used as cannon fodder to wear down the enemy's defenses. The fantasy Orcs are sent in to fantasy worlds to keep things a little fair along with using magic. The space Orks also use cybernetics, large robots, and really big guns. When some of the Orks/Orcs fall, they are replaced since they come from strange, green mushrooms while also depleting the world of all their resources. Skavens are rat people that dig large tunnels under the feet of any civilization as they breed like crazy with their large numbers. Some of them act as spies to watch over the enemies of the Warhammer Empire that coordinate with all other forces despite being technologically inferior. High Elves are known for their great wisdom and incredible use of magic while riding on phoenixes, dragons, griffons and giant eagles. The Eldar are known to build giant starships called, craftworlds, which can hold ecosystems and even cities in such large vessels. Not only that, their psychic powers are on par with the High Elves magic. Wood Elves are highly regarded as scouts and superior archers that also act as spies alongside Eldar rangers. However, they do turn the forests of the worlds against the enemies of the Warhammer Empire. Turning nature into a weapon. Beastmen also use similar tactics as the Wood Elves along with a few animals. However, they are far more savage and brutal than cunning. Not to mention that they will eat practically anything that gets in their path. Lizardmen are a race of reptiles that are very adept at magic far more than any elves. Yet these guys prefer somewhere warm or tropical due to the fact they are cold-blooded. If you got a fire extinguisher, you can use it to chill them and run. Dwarves can be found at certain mining planets that they mine and guard with their very lives. Some are even seen in the battlefield using mining equipment to prepare ambushes in mountains or use their vast gunpowder weaponry to destroy castles. The undead, of any kind, are comprised of fallen soldiers of both friend and foe alike. However, the variety of them have increased over the years. Yet some of them are later processed into Necrons. Both of them are known to strike fear at the heart of their enemies with their spooky presence. For some of the fantasy undead, they are lead by either Tomb Kings or Vampire Counts. Necrons are always led by Necron Lords. But there will always a few stragglers left behind after the world has been invaded. Necrons, on the other hand, purposely left many warriors behind in case someone tries to colonize and terraform the planet. Tyranids are used as a last resort when dealing with those that have better tactics and firepower. Tyranids can swarm and evolve faster than they can be killed. If one dies, a million more take their place. Tyranids are known to infest not only armies, but also worlds. They completely take every last bit of resource that they can from the planet then move on. Leaving the planet completely barren and lifeless just as much as the Necrons. However, Necrons stay on barren worlds. Tyranids do not. The Tau are widely known for their advance technology and having a lot of alien allies that can make up for the Tau's lack of melee offensiveness. The Forces of Chaos are by far one of the most deadliest of all the forces of the Warhammer Empire. They are brutal, fierce, cunning and extremely cruel. If a world has fallen under the control of Chaos, all of the inhabitants that were invaded are doomed. Men, women and children of all species are forced into acts of torture, slavery and debauchery depending on what kind of Chaos God that is influencing the planet. The people will then have their souls devoured or use for bargains. Others are later turned into disciples of the hideous gods or turn into daemons themselves when a price was paid. There are many more alien and fantasy species and factions. Yet the most powerful of all forces are the human factions. Imperial Guard, Space Marines, Sigmar Empire, Bretonnia, Inquisition, practically any human faction that exist that act as the vanguard, main forces, and protectorate of the Warhammer Empire. They are the primary choices of the Warhammer God. Important Planets These are planets important to the Warhammer Empire. But good luck navigating through the Warhammer Galaxy and getting to these worlds. Category:Canon Faction Category:Factions Category:Civilizations